DE 1 290 034 shows a gyratory crusher for comminuting material to be crushed, having a crusher housing in which a crusher shaft is arranged and which is received in the crusher housing such that it can tumble about a vertical axis. The crusher housing has a round, slightly funnel-shaped form and a cross member in which a rolling bush is provided for mounting the crusher shaft is arranged on the upper edge of the crusher housing. The crusher shaft is mounted in an eccentric bush on the lower side and a thrust bearing is provided on the lower side for the axial support of the crusher shaft in the vertical. The cross member is screwed onto the upper edge of the crusher housing and threaded bolts are shown, by means of which the cross member is connected to the crusher housing.
During the operation of a gyratory crusher, very high dynamic process forces occur between the crusher shaft and the crusher housing, so that a connection between the cross member and the crusher housing by a simple screw connection using threaded bolts is not sufficient. Particularly when the cross member extends in a longitudinal direction between two cross-member ends and when the cross member is connected via the cross-member ends to the upper edge of the crusher housing, force ratios occur between the cross member and the crusher housing which can no longer be absorbed by the threaded bolts.
FIG. 1 shows a gyratory crusher 1 for comminuting material to be crushed according to the state of the art and a cross member 13 is connected to the crusher housing 10 by means of threaded bolts 21. The cross member 13 extends in a longitudinal direction X diametrically across the crusher housing 10 and exhibits two opposite cross-member ends 14 at the ends which are received in receiving pockets 17 that are integrally formed on the top of the crusher housing 10. A rolling bush 22 in which the crusher shaft 11 is mounted and can perform a tumbling movement about the vertical axis 12 is received in the cross member 13.
The high process forces between the crusher shaft 11 and the crusher housing 10 require a connection with a high mechanical load capacity between the cross member 13 and the crusher housing 10. In order to further strengthen the connection between the cross member 13 and the crusher housing 10 by threaded bolts 21, the cross-member ends 14 are cast in the receiving pockets 17 on the crusher housing 10 using a hardening epoxy substance 23. In this way, the connection between the crusher housing 10 and the cross member 13 acquires sufficient mechanical load capacity; however disadvantages occur with the removal of the cross member 13 from the crusher housing 10, which is necessary during maintenance work on the gyratory crusher 1, for example. In order to remove the cross member 13 from the crusher housing 10, the connection formed by the epoxy substance 23 between the cross-member ends 14 and the receiving pockets 17 has to be removed in a costly manner and when the cross member 13 is reconnected to the crusher housing 10, the connection made using the epoxy substance 23 also has to be made again in addition to the connection made by the threaded bolts 21. It is therefore desirable for an easily established connection between the cross member and the crusher housing to be created, which connection is configured in such a manner that the high mechanical forces between the cross member and the crusher housing can be transmitted.